


Flu Season

by Accal1a



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is the worst patient ever, M/M, Sickfic, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Alec contracts the flu and is the worst patient ever, Magnus attempts to look after him.





	Flu Season

**Author's Note:**

> This was about a qaurter done and I had a writing block today and decided to finish it. I'm so glad. It made me squee writing it, so I hope you enjoy it too.

Alec was ill. 

Magnus knew it, but his beautiful, albeit currently snotty, sweating (and not in a good way) boyfriend refused to acknowledge the fact that he was sick. Even now, he was attempting to get out of bed.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Magnus didn't stop Alec from getting up, although he did rush to his side to help him when he wobbled.

“I'm fine.” Alec said.

Magnus thought he meant it to come out like a snap, but it just sounded tired. He let Alec believe that he was still going to be leaving the loft today for a little while longer. He ignored the large part of him that wanted to help his boyfriend. He knew that Alec was dizzy and running a fever, but he let him go, knowing that he would be able to get him back in bed shortly.

Alec came out of the bedroom after about double the amount of time it normally took him to get ready, and somehow he looked _worse_ now that he was dressed. Magnus thought it might have been the all black ensemble. It made the feverish state of his face stand out, his hair plastered to his head with sweat again already, despite the shower he had just had. 

Magnus watched Alec struggle with the buckle on his thigh holster for a good minute before he thought the charade had probably gone on long enough.

“Enough, Alexander. You're not going out today.”

“ _Magnus_...”

“ _Alec_...” Magnus said in exactly the same tone of voice.

Alec walked over to the door, having given up on the buckle on his leg, his thigh holster flapping as he walked. He was reaching for his bow that was hung on the special hook that Magnus had put up for that exact purpose, it was the one that somehow held it against the wall, even though the string wasn't taut; when the weapon disappeared.

“Magnus, come on. I'll be late.” Alec said, and he thought he sounded whiny even to his own ears.

"Technically that bow still belongs to me, and I don't give you permission to use it today. You're staying in bed." 

"Magnus!" Alec said, loudly. _God that hurt his head, maybe he **was** too sick to go to work._

"What are you going to do to the demons in that state? Sneeze on them?"

Alec wobbled again and Magnus moved very quickly to catch him. It would have been romantic, his partner swooning in his arms if Alec wasn't a) heavy; and b) coughing on him.

“Okay, bed.”

It was a sign of how ill Alec was feeling now he wasn't lying down, that he let himself be led back to the bedroom, let himself be undressed slowly and put back in his sweatpants, let himself he buried under a mound of blankets.

“Magnus, I'm hot.”

“I know that.”

“Magnus.” Alec said fondly, regretting rolling his eyes almost immediately due to the sharp spike in his brain when he did so. He tried to struggle out from beneath the covers, but Magnus stopped him.

“You'll be shivering in a minute. Trust me.”

Alec let himself be fussed over, and although he thought it was sweet Magnus was doing so, it wasn't necessary. Sure, Shadowhunters didn't often get mundane illnesses, but it wasn't unheard of and he had definitely had a cold before, albeit not one this bad.

Magnus snagged Alec's phone off the bedside table before his boyfriend could reach for it.

“Magnus. I have to call in, I can't just...”

“ _I_ will call in for you.”

“I can't have my _boyfriend_ call in for me!” 

“Well, you don't have a choice, you're not allowed to do it.”

“Not _allowed_?” Alec asked with exasperation.

“No. You're not. I know what will happen. You'll call, you think it'll be short, then an hour later, once you've finished issuing all of the orders you can think of, the food is cold, we've missed the movie and...” Magnus suddenly realised he'd gone off topic, “...it's never just a small call, that was my point. _I'm_ calling.”

“Fine,” Alec said, “but ask to speak to Izzy, that'll minimise the gossip...and actually if you talk to her can you let her know that the requisition forms are on my desk for the daggers and that the grunts need to work on their cleaning skills because some of the swords have...”

Alec's voice faded as Magnus walked out of the room.

When he came back, Alec had found a notebook somewhere and was jotting down bullet points on it with great concentration.

Magnus snapped his fingers and it disappeared. “I can't leave you for one second.”

“Magnus, I just needed to...” Alec said, struggling to get out of bed again.

“You don't need to do anything except healing. I will disappear every notebook or phone that appears in your hand until you're better.” Magnus said crossing his arms.

Alec sighed, smiling in spite of himself. Magnus looked so earnest right now, he couldn't not.

Magnus spent the next half an hour making sure that Alec had absolutely anything he might need. Fluids, snacks, books, the remote to the TV which he'd waved a hand and had appeared at the foot of the bed. He had fluffed Alec's pillows at least four times and tucked him in twice. He had also stuck a thermometer in his ear, got a cooling cloth from somewhere and was sitting on the side of the bed, stroking Alec's arm.

“Magnus, I'm fine.”

“I know, I just wish I could help. Warlocks can do a lot, but curing the flu is beyond even us...oh!” Magnus finished, running out of the room, no doubt in search of something else he thought Alec might need.

Alec chuckled, which turned into a cough. He reached for a glass of water but misjudged the distance and the glass fell to the ground, shattering where it fell.

Magnus ran full speed back into the room just as Alec was attempting to get out of bed, just as he was about to step on broken glass.

“Alexander!”

“I was just going to...”

“You were going to do nothing of the sort, get back in bed.”

Alec opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again when Magnus settled a look on him that wouldn't have looked out of place on his sister's face. It was a look that brooked no argument whatsoever. 

Magnus looked smug when he got back under the covers, and Alec would have said something, except he could feel his eyelids drooping, and soon he was falling asleep in the soft furnishings.

When he awoke, he noticed that Magnus was sitting up in the bed next to him, reading a book.

“Magnus, were you watching over me?” Alec asked, an indescribable feeling welling up inside of him. It was more than love somehow.

“I was catching up on reading.” Magnus said, closing his book.

Alec struggled to sit up, and Magnus conjured more pillows so that he could do so without hurting his back.

“Liar.”

Magnus just smiled at him, love exuding from his eyes.

"Wait, did you give me a teddy bear?" Alec asked, handling the thing as if it were a bomb that was about to go off.

Magnus snatched the bear up from Alec's hand and held him to his chest. "Ragnor is not _just_ a teddy bear, he is a healing machine."

"You called your teddy bear 'Ragnor'?"

"Well, when I got him, Ragnor said it was ridiculous for someone 200 years old to want a bear...and in any case he looked grumpy so wouldn't bring me much joy. So, I named him 'Ragnor' because he also didn't bring much joy, it was ridiculous he was still my best friend and someone 200 years old should have realised that by now. And then Ragnor sulked for a decade; which, in fairness, _was_ pretty funny." Magnus shrugged as if that were the most ordinary story in the world, placing the bear back on the sheets.

Alec laughed, until the laughs turned into hacking coughs which hurt his chest. He pulled the bear under the covers next to him.

Magnus stared at his boyfriend pointedly until Alec picked the bear up and tucked it in the crook of his arm.

"Happy now?" Alec huffed. 

"Immensely. Now, I'm going to make you some tea.” Magnus said, getting up from the bed and walking into the other room. "If I hear you get out of bed for anything other than the bathroom, I will be cross!" Magnus shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah." Alec muttered under his breath. "Raziel, give me strength."

"I HEARD THAT!"


End file.
